Of Revenge and Redemption
by TangeloTime
Summary: In which Kaito and Meiko run into Rin, dressed as Len, a month and a half after the death of the Daughter of Evil.
1. Chapter 1: Coincidence

Title: Of Revenge and Redemption

Rating: T for minor language and people dying

Word count: 2,987

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Notes: I wrote the first two scenes only having watched Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Message of Regret and Re Birthday. Then I did my research. Also, I managed to forget Kaito was a prince too, when I started writing this. He's now the son of a noble under Rin's kingdom. Just roll with it please. So please disregard Prince of Blue. I based this off only mothy's videos and nothing more. Daughter of Red and Daughter of Green… well it's rather vague because I focused more on Kaito and Rin, so it's open to interpretation. Miku's still not a princess though.

If you have any questions about my version of this world, just write a review. It works in my head.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Coincidence<p>

* * *

><p>ЯNЖИR<p>

_July 14, 3:45 p.m. Forty-five minutes after the execution_

ЯИЖNR

Kaito stood on the wooden platform and stared coldly down at the wicker basket where all his efforts for the past months lay. A bloodied blonde head lay smiling gently inside. He scowled. He had his revenge, but revenge felt strangely disappointing. At the end, the princess was frustratingly silent and tearless, only accepted her fate with an irritating smile.

It wasn't enough. He had wanted her to suffer for what she had done to Miku, to her kingdom. There was so much blood on her hands, so much pain, so much death, she should have suffered more than she had. She deserved to experience every bit of agony she had made others bear.

But Meiko had said that they were already going to be regicides, and they shouldn't make it worse, and though it pained him to say it, Kaito knew she was right.

And so Kaito had to keep his bloody fantasies as fantasies.

Impulsively, angrily, Kaito kicked the basket and watched the head rattle with the impact until it finally rolled to a stop, still smiling that damned smile, staring up at him with unclosed eyes.

A hand touched his shoulder.

"Come on, we have to go," Meiko said softly, "There's work to do before we have to leave."

Kaito didn't budge. "You know, there's no use hating the dead," said Meiko softly.

Kaito scowled then allowed himself to be led away. Meiko was right. Then why couldn't he bring himself to follow her advice?

ЯNЖИR

_September 2, 7:21 a.m. One month, eighteen days, fifteen hours and thirty-six minutes after the execution_

ЯИЖNR

The town is empty. Evacuated. The inhabitants had fled from the burning of their buildings and flood of war.

Beyond the blackened streets and burnt wood, beyond the borders of the town, a cloaked figure sits kneeling in front of a glimmering sea.

The rays of the rising sun glints off a small bottle bobbing in the waves as it floats off to open sea. The cloaked figure pushes his hood back, revealing blond hair tied back in a short ponytail and a slight, feminine face, and keeping his eyes trained on the bottle, whispers words of hope.

Tears begin to stream down his face as he watches the bottle fade from view and he doesn't move even after it slips over the horizon.

Quiet crying breaks down into heartrending sobs as he curls into himself, shaking with sorrow. The sun is steadily climbing by the time he manages to pull himself together.

Aching knees groan with effort as staggers to his feet and slowly, reluctantly turns away from the shore and heads back towards the war-torn town.

ЯNЖИR

_September 2, 11:37 a.m. One month, eighteen days, nineteen hours and fifty-two minutes after the exectution_

ЯИЖNR

The sound of hooves on hardened soil thudded through the shadowy forest, where Meiko and Kaito rode silently through.

Kaito looked around uneasily. "It's too quiet here," he said, "There should at least be some birds."

Meiko merely waved her hand from in front, not even bothering to turn around. "There _was_a war not too long ago. A lot of burning happened around here."

"Oh." The greenery absorbed the word, but it echoed around Kaito's head and danced around the awkward silence.

The stillness of the forest unnerved him and the unending sound of hooves thudded in his ears. "You think they'll be fine?" Kaito gestured vaguely backwards. "I mean the new republic."

Meiko sighed. "Yes. They will be fine. Now shut up, will you? We're almost at the next town."

Kaito clacked his jaw shut, and listened to the oppressive silence of the forest as the thud of hooves wouldn't stop clattering around his ears.

ЯNЖИR  
><em><br>__September 2, 11:25 a.m. One month, eighteen days, nineteen hours and forty minutes after the execution_

ЯИЖNR

The sun was high overhead by the time Rin made it back to the town with eyes still puffy and red. At least she was able to make her wish. Her legs were sore from the trek up and down the cliffs, and she wanted her sedan chair, despite the impossibility. It had been a month and a half since then and she still wasn't used to this new lifestyle.

The former princess would wake from her nightmare, clamber up from wherever she had stopped the night before, having slept in her (his) clothes, as usual, and slip on her (his) boots. She'd tie her hair up just like he used to, and when she looked in the mirror, if there was a mirror, a ghost would stare straight back. She would wonder how she hadn't figured out they were twins, and her heart would clench. Before she would put on his cloak, she'd hold it in her arms and breathe in Len's fading scent of lemons and soap. And to finish off, she'd slip on his belt and his sword.

It wasn't like she knew how to use his weapon. Len had tried to teach her once, but she had declared that there was no need since he would always be there for her. He only smiled gently, and did not correct her.

However, it was the blade he used to commit her crimes. Palming the worn hilt resting on her hip, Rin felt it was only fitting for her to carry the burden. Her heart ached.

She fished for some food in the bag he had shoved at her, and found to her dismay she was running low. She'd have to find more food soon.

Slowly savoring the last bits of cheese, Rin wrapped a napkin over her last loaf of bread and tucked it away. It wasn't much, but it had to do. There would be no decadent feasts, or hearty meals, or even just a simple, warm, home cooked food. Rin herself was a horrible cook, but she did what she could when she was all too aware of the gnawing emptiness in her stomach.

She'd have to keep moving soon, to find a place where she could get food, somehow. It would have been nice to stay, with the solitude and the old, happy memories that made regret grip her heart. But food was a scarcity here and she did what she had came to do.

Gravel crunched quietly underfoot as Rin made her way away from the rundown inn she had found her lodging. The path would lead out of the town, turn to dirt and wind through a forest, show her way to another, livelier town that would do better since she was no longer on the throne. It would lead her closer to her former kingdom, and increase her chance of being recognized, but Rin didn't feel like she was ready to leave her home of fourteen years. Not yet.

The gravel turned to dirt as the path led her up a small incline along the edge of the cliffs. From here she could see everything, even the spot by the sea she had spent the morning.

The forest was up ahead, only a few meters away, and Rin looked back on the deserted town and pulled her (_his_) hood over her head. She promised (_him_) herself she would come back someday.

As she began to walk forward once more, the sound of hoof beats reached her ears, and two riders emerged out of the forest.

"Hello," the woman dressed in red said amicably, but Rin drew back, recognizing the mercenary who had stormed her former home.

"Uh, hello," she stammered in reply, and moved to escape into the forest, but the second rider, who had a face she recognized immediately, stepped in her path.

"Why the big hurry?" he asked, "I thought we wouldn't see another human being for ages, but here you are. We should have lunch together."

"Um, no," she said, "I'm really in a hurry."

The wind blew the hood off her face, and she tried to snatch it back but it was too late. She backed off warily.

"Wait a minute," the woman muttered, just as Kaito frowned, and finished. "You look familiar."  
>Recognition hit them like a bolt of lightning, she could see it in their faces, and Rin dropped her bag and ran. She had only caught a glimpse, but fear had crushed her heart when she saw Kaito's anger.<p>

"Wait! You!" Kaito shouted angrily, "Get back here!"

Fear pulsed through her brain, and she swallowed dryly as her feet pounded against the ground and his sword clanked on her hip. Like she could face them. Like they wouldn't try to kill her.

The thundering of hooves surrounded her, and a flash of white and blue passed her and skid to a stop in front of her. Kaito's eyes bored into hers with burning loathing. She was used to eyes like that, but, the ugly hate on the handsome face she once desired was enough to make her step back.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him, even as she backed away. She had taken away his loved ones, and they had taken away hers. And now this man in front of her burned with hate of her own creation, a hate so intense that even her supposed death couldn't even begin to quell it.

Kaito dismounted without taking his eyes off hers, pulling out his sword in one fluid movement.

"You. Servant boy." he said coldly, "You killed Miku. Draw your sword,"

Rin swallowed, stomach clenched with fear (and relief; they thought she was Len), but didn't reach for the weapon. Instead, she slowly raised her hands and knelt on the ground, gravel digging into her knees.

She didn't want to die. Life was Len's last gift to her, and she wasn't about to lose it. Otherwise she might have impaled herself on his blade or strangled herself with his belt the first night he had been gone.

But if she had to die, it would be fitting that Kaito would be the one to do it. It was only fair.

She closed her eyes and trembled.

The point of a blade touched her throat. So this was it. At least this was her chance to get her wish fulfilled. And even so, she barely dared to hope, that maybe, just maybe, she could see Len again.

The sword wavered and scratched lightly at her throat, then disappeared.

Rin opened her eyes to see Kaito standing over her, sword pointed at the ground, looking just as bewildered as she felt.

"You were smiling," he murmured confusedly in answer to her questioning gaze.

Surprised, a delicate hand jumped to her lips.

"I- I was?" Rin said, barely remembering to lower her voice to match Len's.

"Why?"

Rin looked down at her hands where they lay folded in her lap, unable to keep Kaito's intense gaze.

"I suppose it's because I don't have much to live for anymore."

"The princess meant that much to you?"

Rin smiled sadly. "Yes." Enough to die for her.

There was a long pause.

"What's stopping you from killing yourself then?"

Rin looked up, confused.

"Why are you so curious?" she asked.

Embarrassed, Kaito blushed and looked away. "I don't really know. Just morbid curiosity, I guess."

Rin blinked. He was surprisingly awkward. She expected him to be more suave with his handsome face. It was Kaito's good looks were what drew her to him originally. Never even having spoken to him, she would stare at his picture for hours at a time before she decided she had to have him as her own.

"I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine," she said.

Kaito blinked in surprise. "Um, alright. So why are you still, erm, here?" He gestured broadly.

Rin closed her eyes again, and sighed. Len. "My brother gave his life for me once. I couldn't waste his last sacrifice."

"Oh." Gravel crunched softly underfoot as Kaito shifted uncomfortably.

"Then why didn't you fight me?" he asked softly.

She blinked. Len was a good fighter, and Kaito knew that. They had clashed blades when they were fleeing into the inner sanctum of her castle. If she had even tried to draw the sword, Kaito would have known the difference. And she would have lost badly. But she couldn't tell him that.

"If anyone deserved to kill me, it would be you," she said instead. Why was she telling him all this? Well, he deserved to know.

Kaito shifted his weight from foot to foot and didn't look at her.  
>"Oh," he said again. A look of conflicted contemplation crossed his face. Shaking his head, Kaito cleared his expression. "And your question?"<p>

"Why didn't you kill me?" she asked, almost demanded.

Kaito stared at her for a moment, pained.

"There's a difference between killing someone in the heat of battle or even sending someone to the guillotine and killing someone coldblooded with your own hands," he said slowly.

"Oh." Rin felt numb.

"I thought you might have known that already." Kaito looked at her oddly.

Rin stiffened. He wasn't catching on, was he? No, the look in his eye wasn't suspicion. It was pity.

"No. You might be good with a sword, but you were a butler, not a warrior. You wouldn't have been sent into battle." Kaito paused, then added, "Miku... Miku was the only person you'd ever killed, am I right?"

Rin hesitated, then nodded. She had sent him to threaten people before, but she had only ordered him to kill one person. When Len killed the green girl, had he killed her in cold blood? Or had she been killed in the heat of battle? Somehow, she doubted it was the latter. That was worse, wasn't it? Her heart clenched. What had she put her brother through?

ЯNЖИR

Kaito tore his gaze away from the figure on the ground and ran his hand irritably through his hair. This kid couldn't be older than fourteen but he had already killed in cold blood. For someone else nonetheless.

"Well, shit," he said running his hand through his hair again. "And you did this because your bitch of a princess wanted you to?"

Kaito heard a strangled intake of breath and glanced back at the figure on the ground. His fists were clenched into the fabric of his pants, and his head was tilted downwards.

"_Yes_," was a breathy, pained sigh, accompanied with the unmistakable drip of crystal tears and the beginning of the shakes of suppressed sobs.

Kaito swore, and lifted a hand to run through his hair again. This kid. He killed Miku, but he was ordered to. He helped the Daughter of Evil during her reign but he obviously saw something in her that had inspired incredible loyalty. And to top it off, some sort of tragedy had happened to his brother. Despite Kaito's first impression, he wasn't a bad kid. And he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Sighing, Kaito sheathed his sword, then grabbed him by an elbow pulled him to his feet. The boy's startled blue eyes still glistened with tears.

"Look, we've both been lost a lot in this war. You especially, from the looks of it." Kaito sighed. "At least my side won." Not to mention, he still had his family back at home and his country was still intact.  
>"Do you still want to eat with us?" he suggested, "We can go our separate ways in the morning."<p>

Wide eyed, the boy pulled his arm from Kaito's grip. Shaking his head, he said hastily in that high, unbroken voice of his, "No thank you, I really should get moving."

Meiko came up from behind the kid and plopped her chin and arms onto his shoulders. He jumped as if he had been shocked, then almost buckled at the added weight.

"Where did you come from?"

Meiko ignored him.

"Seeing as you're not about to kill him anymore, I suppose we're having him over for dinner?"

Kaito shook his head. "He's got to go or something."

Meiko unconcernedly played with the boy's hair as he tried to disentangle himself from her. "Oh, that's too bad. Here's your bag by the way. You're out of food too."

"What?" he exclaimed, "I was sure I still had some bread in there..." He trailed off as he pulled out a napkin littered with crumbs.

Meiko wiped her mouth guiltily.

"You ate my bread? The entire loaf?"

"Well I was hungry!"

The kid put one hand on his hip and jabbed one finger at Meiko's chest. "That doesn't mean you can steal my food!"

Kaito stifled a chuckle. The kid looked too much like a girl sometimes, with his hands on his hips like that and with his lips pursed angrily. He'd grow up to be a lady killer though, once he got a bit taller and his voice broke. Just look at how Kaito turned out.

Meiko crossed her arms. "I thought you were going to die! What else would I do with your food?"

The kid faltered, probably unnerved by the reminder of his close encounter with Kaito's sword, and his expressive blue eyes wavered. "Oh."

Meiko sighed then plopped her hand on his head. "Just stick around for dinner, alright? I doubt you'll get where you want before nightfall."

The boy shook his head. "I-It's alright. I really should go."

Meiko scoffed. "And where would you go, kid? We haven't killed you yet. And if you stay, we'll feed you."

"We won't bite," Kaito added, "Not unless you try and kill us in our sleep, but I think that's unlikely."

The kid wrapped his cloak more firmly around him and hesitated, just for a moment, before nodding.

"Alright then!" Kaito exclaimed. "Now what was your name again? I can't keep calling you kid in my head."

A hint of a genuine smile graced the kid's lips before he said, "Len."

* * *

><p>There. That's the first chapter. The next one should be up pretty soon. Please please please tell me what you think. Did the shift in tense throw you off during that scene from Message of Regret? Did you like Rin? I'm worried about her characterization. How was Kaito? Did his reaction sound natural? Did the scenes seem too short? Did Rin's reactions sound natural? DID YOU LIKE IT? I'm the nervous kind of writer, can't you tell? Yeah, okay. Carry on.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Forgiveness?

Chapter Two: Forgiveness?

Title: Of Revenge and Redemption

Rating: T for minor language and people dying

Word count: 2,987

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: In which Kaito and Meiko run into Rin, dressed as Len, a month and a half after the death of the Daughter of Evil.

* * *

><p>ЯNЖИR<br>_  
><em>_September 2, 8:01 p.m. One month, nineteen days, four hours and sixteen minutes after the execution_

ЯИЖNR

Meiko grinned at her blue haired companion. "You forgave him," she murmured, gazing at Len's back as he sat facing away from the campfire and into the moonlit sea.

Next to her, Kaito grumbled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should have seen yourself, boy, when realized who he was." She clapped him on the shoulder. "You looked scary enough to chase the devil out of hell. I'm not surprised he ran."

Kaito groaned and put his head in his hands. "Really?"

Meiko swatted him on the head. "Yes, really. Cheer up, it's not something to be ashamed of," she said, "You were just angry, because the one who took away someone very precious to you was standing in front of you, alive when your girl wasn't. It's natural."

"But-" Kaito started, but Meiko interrupted him.

"But you know, revenge doesn't usually end well. I've seen it enough times in my line of work. Either way, whether they succeed or not, they end up unhappy." Meiko reached over and rapped his chest. "There's a hole in your heart that won't go away. You stay angry. That's why when you took your revenge and killed the Daughter of Evil, you were still furious at her."

Kaito picked up his head out of his hands and stared up at her, like he had never seen her before. "How do you make it go away?"

Meiko shrugged. "Beats me. Everything I know about revenge is second hand. Never really got caught in that business myself."

There was a long pause. "Do a little soul searching," she said, patting him on the head, and stood up. "I'm going to see what our little ex-servant boy is looking at."

Kaito stared at his hands and didn't answer. He had felt so angry when he had first seen Len. He could remember how the anger felt, boiling through his body and the only thing Kaito had wanted was to see that servant boy suffer for Miku's death.

Back before the revolution, during the purge of green haired women, he had met this boy once, and Len had promised him that he would hide Miku. Kaito had trusted him, but in a week, he found his beautiful Miku in a puddle of her own blood, at the bottom of a well. He was a dirty backstabber and Kaito was going to fight him, the coward of a servant who fought with lies, then make him suffer for his crimes until he begged for the mercy he hadn't given Miku.

But then Len had refused to draw his sword and knelt in surrender. It had thrown him off. Kaito had been convinced it was a trap, that the boy had some sort of a poisoned knife that would be flung his way. But Len had only closed his eyes and waited. Even when the tip of Kaito's sword was pushed against his throat, he didn't resist.

Then Len had smiled, and Kaito's heart had leaped into his throat, convinced that it meant there was a booby trap somewhere. But it hadn't been a devious, or a sly smile. It was gentle, and full of pain.

Despite himself, Kaito hesitated, and then slowly lowered his sword.

"Why?" he had asked, and the answer he got was one he should have expected, but he was surprised anyway. He hadn't expected the servant boy to have that kind of loyalty to his princess.

His cruel princess had fallen and her regime was corrupt. Kaito couldn't see any reason for loyalty to that bitch. The kid hadn't actually cared about her, had he?

The sad smile he got in response was all the answer he needed.

Didn't he have a family? Why wasn't he with them? Was it because he was planning his death? Then if he was suicidal, why hadn't he done it already? Too afraid to die? Brave enough to live?

When he asked, the boy had stared back up at him with questioning eyes and Kaito found himself blushing a little at his own audacity. Why was he asking so many questions? He- he wanted to know more about this boy. It was just curiosity.

When Len had spoken again, Kaito was surprised at his willingness to exchange information. And that's how he found about Len's brother. That was probably why he wasn't with his family. He was probably an orphan. Maybe it had cost his brother's life to save him from whatever fate had taken their parents. Or maybe he just felt alienated from his parents after his brother's death.

Either way, his brother was obviously important to him, the way Len referred to his life as a gift from him. Why hadn't he fought harder to preserve it?

There had been a long pause while Len thought. Maybe he just didn't know, or couldn't place a name to his suicidal urges. The answer surprised him again, even though it again, probably shouldn't have.

He had felt so confused. The kid in front of him was being so openly honest, baring his soul open to him. There was no way these could be lies, not with the genuine pain hidden in his eyes. Len was not the person Kaito thought he was.

Kaito couldn't even hold Miku's death against him.

Len- he was a good kid.

He just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time and dedicated himself to the wrong people.

He couldn't not forgive him.

Kaito sighed, and looked at where Len were quietly conversing with Meiko. He looked pale in the moonlight, and even the distance wasn't able to hide the exhaustion and grief on his face. The boy was so damn young. He had experienced enough tragedy to last a lifetime. He shouldn't have to suffer more.

The thought surprised him. Only a few hours ago, he would have killed Len in a heartbeat. He didn't want that anymore. It wasn't as if he going to pull the boy under his wing, but Kaito felt surprisingly protective of him.

The conversation they had shared over the small meal they laid out was surprisingly pleasant. They had stayed on inane, unimportant topics and even though Len was a bit subdued, he was good company.

But there was something Kaito had to know.

Why did Len try to hide Miku? It didn't really make sense, seeing how devoted the servant was to his princess. And trying to befriend her to let her guard down didn't seem like the kind of thing Len would do.

But then again, he had only really known Len for a couple of hours. He could be wrong. Kaito made up his mind to ask him, and stood up.

ЯNЖИR  
><em><br>__September 2, 8:06 p.m. One month, nineteen days, four hours and twenty-one minutes after the execution_

ЯИЖNR

Rin hadn't expected company when had sat down to watch the stars, so it was a surprise when Meiko plopped herself down next to her.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" she drawled.

Rin shrugged. "The stars, I guess. It's nice outside today so you can really see them clearly."

Meiko threw her head back and leaned back on her hands. "You're right!" she exclaimed, "There's so many stars out tonight!"

She pointed up at the sky. "That's the Big Dipper, right? And so that would be the North Star."

Rin hummed approvingly in her throat. "Yes, that's right. And that over there is Sagittarius. See the bow?"

Meiko groaned. "I can never find constellations!"

Rin smiled. "You found the Big Dipper," she said, "Keep looking and you'll find it one day."

This felt... nice. It had been a while since she had last talked about stars with someone.

Meiko laughed. "Somehow I doubt it. I used to spend hours as a kid trying to look for constellations," she said. "Couldn't ever find any. Well except the Big Dipper, and everyone knows that one."

A few minutes passed in silence, as Rin twirled a strand of hair and tried to decide what to say. Meiko suddenly said, "You know I'm a Sagittarius?"

Rin blinked. "No, I didn't. I'm a Gemini myself."

"Those're the twins, right?"

A pang struck Rin's heart, but she smiled and nodded.

Looking back up at the bright expanse of stars, Meiko asked, "Where are those?"

"They look like two stick figures," Rin said, "Over there."

Meiko furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. "Still don't see 'em. But you sure know your stars."

Rin closed her eyes and lay back against the cool grass that tickled the back of her neck. "The palace had an observatory." It was gone, along with the castle now. Rin tilted her head and looked at Meiko through wistful eyes. "We used to go up together all the time."

Meiko tilted her head quizzically. "We?" Then realization flashed across her face. "Oh! You mean the princess."

Rin nodded mutely and hoped Meiko wouldn't ask too many questions.

"What was it like, living with her?"

Rin stiffened. There went that thought. What could she say?

"It- it was nice," she said finally.

Meiko gestured for her to elaborate.

"I don't know. I mean, it was nice."  
>Rin smiled wistfully. "I used to tease her about the size of her breasts, you know?"<p>

She would give anything to be teased by him again.

Meiko laughed loudly. "You didn't!" she exclaimed, "What would she do? Throw you in the dungeon?"

Rin started, and sat up, shocked. "Of course not!" she said. Was that the kind of person everyone thought she was? Someone who would throw her most trusted servant (friend, brother) in jail for teasing her? Sure she wasn't the pleasantest of rulers, but she wasn't _that_bad.

Meiko raised her hands in surrender. "Just joking," she said defensively.

Rin huffed. "It was a bad joke," she said, crossing her arms.

Meiko lowered her hands and hesitated. "Yeah, I guess it was."

The two stared at each other uncomfortably for awhile, before Rin turned away and said, "She reacted like any girl. She'd blush and yell, and hit me on the shoulder."

Len always said it hurt, but Rin knew he was just humoring her. Her heart gave a painful tug.

"Oh."

Rin just pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her head in her knees and missed Len terribly.

She could hear Meiko shift next to her. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Rin said nothing, only pulled into herself tighter, wondering why she had agreed to stay with them, and tried not to cry.

Meiko sighed. "Look, you're a good kid, Len, but you can't react like this every time someone badmouths the princess. She wasn't a good person."

Rin bristled. She might have her doubts, but if she was a bad person, Len wouldn't have liked her. "You don't even know what kind of person she is!" she said hotly.

Meiko looked at her sadly. "Was."

Confusion settled on Rin's face- "Wha-? Oh," but only for a moment.

"She was a bad princess then," Meiko continued, "But don't be surprised if people mix the two. She did a lot of terrible things."

Meiko's eyes hardened, and her lips carved into a frown. "She had my father killed."

Rin faltered, then said, "I'm sorry." The two words came out a little strangled.

Meiko shook her head. "Don't be, kid. It's not your fault."

Rin shook her head but didn't say anything. It _was_all her fault. She had had a lot of people killed. And if the pain of their family and friends was anything like the hand squeezing her heart, then she had made so, so many people suffer badly.

She hadn't known her parents well, because their work had taken them away from home so often, and so when they died, she barely missed them. She could have never imagined that a death could affect people so badly. That is, until Len had died.

The sound of another person settling in the grass startled Rin and she looked up to see Kaito glaring over her head.

"You told me that you never wanted revenge."

Meiko shrugged and said, "It was years ago. I led the revolution because it needed to happen."

Suddenly, Rin felt very unsafe, between two people who had planned her death. Hastily, she rose to her feet, not knowing exactly where she was going, only that she didn't want to stay here.

As she turned around, a hand grabbed hers. It was Kaito.

"Wait a minute, I want to ask you a question."

Rin tried to pull her hand out of his grasp, but he held on. "I don't want to answer any."

"Please," Kaito said imploringly, "I need to know."

Rin shook her head firmly, and yanked her hand back. "No."

Kaito's eyes pierced into hers. "Then I'll just ask, and maybe you'll answer later."

Rin hesitated.

"Why did you hide Miku?"

Rin blinked. "What? What do you mean?"

Kaito frowned. "What do _you_mean? Before the revolution. Don't you remem-" Kaito cut himself off, eyes wide with realization.

"Wait a minute," he growled and the anger from the afternoon was back on his face. Rin took a fearful step backwards.

Kaito shot to his feet and grabbed her roughly before she could turn and run.

"Ouch! L-let go! You're hurting me!" she said, struggling in his grip.

Meiko stood too, "Kaito! What do you think you're doing?"

He ignored them both. "Len, you're not left handed, are you?"

Rin startled by the odd question and shaking in his grip, stuttered out, "N-no."

Kaito grabbed her right hand and forced it open. "No sword callouses. I thought something was off when I grabbed your hand," he snarled. "These are ladies' hands."

Rin's heart thudded in her throat and her breaths came in desperate, short pants.

Meiko stepped forward, "Kaito, that's hardly reason enough to accuse him of whatever you're accusing him of. If he hasn't used a sword in a while, his callouses would fade."

Kaito smiled a cold, cold smile. "He would have practiced if he wanted to stay any good at fighting with it. Is that the reason you didn't draw your sword before? You can't use it?" Rin said nothing, and Kaito laughed without humor. "I didn't tell anyone this before, not even you, Meiko," Kaito said, "But when the purge of green haired women began, I met Len, just for a moment."

Rin gasped. "What?"

He ignored her. "He told me that he would hide Miku, and he did. But a week later, she was dead, and he was gone."

"I wanted to know why he betrayed us, or at least why he tried to save the person he was ordered to kill, so I asked 'him.'" He gave Rin a shake. "But it looks like we don't have the right Len."

Meiko stared at Rin, who trembled in Kaito's grip. She was going to be found out.

"Then who are you?" Kaito asked, "Who would try and run from us, and still lie about his identity?"

Rin tried to turn away from him, but he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

She tried to push him away, but his grip was too tight. Recognition dawned on Kaito's face and he growled. Rin panicked and shoved with all her strength, finally making him let go of her, but he grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him.

Kaito's eyes burned with rage as he pulled Rin's hair tie out, ripping out a few strands as she squeaked. Blonde locks settle messily around her face. "You're the Daughter of Evil," he snarled, "Aren't you?"

Rin said nothing, but trembled in terror.

Kaito growled, then tightened his grip painfully and shook her, and a yelp escaped from Rin's throat. "Aren't you?" he demanded.

"Y-yes!" she squeaked.

"Shit," Kaito said, and he pushed Rin away, who stumbled to the ground, her legs wobbly in her terror. He drew his sword. "I can't believe it! I knew you two looked alike, but I didn't think it was enough for a switch! That was Len we killed, wasn't it? You made him swap places with you!"

Rin, shaking in the grass, stared up the man who was pointing his blade at her again, and said very quietly with a trembling voice, "He switched with me. I didn't want him to."

Kaito stopped pacing at the sound of her soft voice. "What did you say?" he growled dangerously.

"I said I didn't want him to!" Rin suddenly snapped. Tears sprung from her eyes, but she wiped them away and glared angrily at Kaito. "I just told him I didn't want to die, I didn't actually expect him to do anything about it!"

Her shoulders heaved with the force of her breaths, and sobs escaped from her throat, and her arms were beginning to bruise from Kaito's grip, but her eyes remained glaring straight at Kaito's.

Meiko stepped between the two, one hand cautiously gripping the hilt of her sword. "Hold on, you two," she demanded, "We're going to sort this out. Kaito, you're not hurting her."

When she was sure Kaito wasn't going to attack with her back turned, she knelt by the still trembling girl and said softly, "Can you stand?"

Rin let out a thin, shaky laugh and shook her head. "I don't think so," she whispered.

"I'm going to pull you up, okay?" Meiko said, grasping Rin by her shoulders. She winced, but didn't complain, so Meiko went ahead and hauled her up.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked. "I killed your father, didn't I?"

Meiko pulled her towards the campfire. "It was a long time ago. Besides, I came to terms with it at your supposed execution." Rin winced as Meiko chuckled morbidly. "I'd rather not open old wounds just because you turned out to be alive."

Kaito glared balefully at the both of them as they passed. "I don't think he's very happy with you," said Rin. Meiko shrugged. "He'll get over it."

She turned her head and shouted loud enough to make Rin wince, "Hey Kaito! Are you coming or what?"

Kaito didn't answer, but he started walking, and passed them as the reached the campfire.

Meiko helped Rin sit down, then walked to the other side of the fire and sat next to Kaito who glared at her over the flames. He kept his sword out.

Rin shivered, pulled her cloak closer to her and swallowed nervously.

"Well, first things first!" Meiko said with false cheer. "What should we call you now that you're not Len anymore? Rillianne?"

She shook her head. "Rin works."

"So then, Rin, I'm sure that we're all very interested in how this switch thing happened. Care to tell us?"

Rin shook her head. "I'd really rather not."

Meiko only raised an eyebrow. "You're not exactly in a position to refuse."

Right. Just because Meiko didn't hold her father's death against her didn't mean she was obligated to like the former princess or that she would forget what she had done. Rin swallowed nervously and felt utterly alone.

"Well?"

She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly her mouth felt dry and she swallowed again instead. "W-we were running, from you two, and the other reb-revolutionaries and we ended up in my room," she said quietly, "Len pushed my dresser against the door so we could have a little more time."

"I was crying and Len hugged me. I-I told him I didn't want to die. Then Len let go of me and started stripping. I was confused at first, but then he shoved his clothes at me."

Tears began to stream down her face and she laughed bitterly. "I knew we looked alike, but I would have never thought we could have pulled off a-a switch. He told me to put his clothes on and I told him I couldn't let him do this for me. I didn't want to d-die, but didn't want him to either."

Rin sniffed and wiped her tears with his cloak. "He was my only friend, you know?" she said brokenly, and after a few long minutes, she pulled herself together. "A- anyway, he ended up having to c-change for me. You guys were banging on the door by then."

Rin buried her face in her hands and breathed deeply, trying to ignore the solid block of pain that weighed on her heart. "H-he kissed me on the forehead and t-told me not to worry, b-because, b-because-"

A sob rose, and then another, and another until Rin's shoulders shook with sorrow till she could barely breathe, much less continue her story. Neither Kaito nor Meiko came to comfort her, but a pair of phantom arms wrapped around her, accompanied by the scent of lemons and soap.

"Len," she whispered, and the presence wrapped around her like a cloak and disappeared.

Slowly, slowly, Rin's tears slowed to a stop and she was able to uncurl herself from her agony. Sitting up straight, she wiped the last few tears from her eyes and stared straight at the two stony-faced former rebels who served as her audience.

"He told me not to worry because we were twins and no one would be able to tell the difference."

Rin thought she heard one of them breathe a soft, "_Oh_," but she wasn't sure.

"That idiot. Like that was what I was worried about." Rin wiped away a few more tears that had sprung out involuntarily. "I didn't know. I had no idea. We had been separated, obviously, when we were young enough for me not to remember I had a twin b-brother, but I don't know why."

A few more tears escaped and Rin wiped angrily at them. "I don't even know how he knew." She let out a shaky laugh. "You guys are really good at breaking down doors you know? You were almost through, so Len opened up a secret passage and shoved me through. I didn't know that was there either."

She laughed softly. "Sometimes I wonder what else he was hiding from me," she admitted, "What was he thinking all this time?"

Rin shook her head and continued with her story. "He blocked the entrance or something, but I couldn't get back through. I couldn't hear anything either. So I followed the passage out to the stable and escaped."

Rin fell silent, one hand clutching at her still aching heart, and felt lighter. It was cathartic, to tell someone this, to let out her troubles, after crying so hard and hurting so long.

Her audience was silent as she was and the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire. Rin shifted uneasily.

Kaito spoke first. "So the thing about your brother sacrificing himself for you, that was true."

Rin nodded, and said, "Everything I told you before is still true."

"You're not lying?"

Rin shook her head. "Why would I lie? The worst you can do is kill me, and that should have already happened."

Meiko threw back her head and laughed coldly, devoid of any humor. It sent chills down Rin's spine. "Girl," she said, "Have you never heard of torture?"

The words registered, and horrified realization passed over Rin's face. "Oh," she said, in a very small voice. "It never really occurred to me."

Well, it wasn't like she wasn't getting what she deserved. Rin took a deep breath and tried to sit up straight. The prospect of torture scared her badly though, and her shoulders hunched slightly forward. She shivered.

Meiko gave a little chuckle. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do it. Don't know about Kaito here though."

Kaito sank his head on his hands and after a long, tense, moment that felt like years, said, "No. I wouldn't."

Rin released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. A rush of relief and gratitude washed over her.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

The camp stayed quiet. After a moment, she asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

Meiko just shrugged, but Kaito said, "Yes."

Rin stared at him, then nodded hesitantly. "Alright," she said quietly. She did deserve it, and maybe if he killed her, he wouldn't be so angry all the time. It didn't scare her as much as the thought of torture either.

Kaito looked at her and confusion and desperate anger flashed in his eyes. He hesitated, then said, "No. Yes. Maybe." He was getting louder and louder. "I don't know!"

There was a long tense pause. Kaito's harsh, jagged breaths and the crackling of the fire were the only sounds that could be heard.

Suddenly, he shot to his feet, his face twisted into an ugly, angry, snarl. "I hate you! You've done such horrible things, you exterminated an entire country to get to one girl, and I loathe you so much that I've dreamed about making you suffer. I'd imagine torturing you," Kaito admitted. He turned away from the fire and laughed hysterically at the starry sky, until tears streamed from his eyes. Rin stared at him in shock, and the sound of his false mirth rung in her ears.

"I'll spare you the details," he said, when he finally caught his breath. "When we finally cornered you, that's what I was going to do. But Meiko stopped me, because we'd already be regicides, why be torturers as well?"

Suddenly, Kaito spun around and before Rin could blink, he was in front of her, sword in hand. Meiko stood up, tense, reaching for her own weapon.

"But here you are, alive, and no one knows who you are." Rin, eyes wide in terror, leaned back as far as she could, but one of Kaito's arms whipped around her neck, trapping her, as he pressed the flat of his blade to her stomach. Was he-? Rin couldn't help it; she was terrified. He had taken her by surprise, and he was so intimidating. Steeling herself, she closed her eyes and listened to her still beating heart. She could feel his breath on her face.

Then, quickly as he came, Kaito was gone. "I thought it was a dream come true, but now, why can't I-I-" He clutched his head in his hands. "I wanted it so badly! But then you asked and I said no. I said no!" Kaito laughed again, still cold, still hysterical.

"And then you wanted to know if I'd kill you," he said, pointing his sword at her from across the fire. "And I told myself I would. I'd avenge Miku with my own two hands. You're a horrible person and you deserved to die, I told myself."

Kaito laughed again, and despite her terror, Rin wondered if this was what insanity looked like. "But you nodded, like you agreed! No fighting for your life, no running?" Kaito looked over his shoulder and glared at her. "And now I don't know anymore. Why, _why_," he said, punctuating each "why" with a vicious slash to a tree nearby. Chips of wood flew everywhere. "_Why!_" he shouted, "_Are you so- so, _human_?_"

Kaito threw his sword on the ground with a clatter and stalked off into the woods without a glance backwards.

Silence took dominion over the camp in Kaito's absence as Meiko and Rin stared at his retreating back.

"That idiot," Meiko sighed, "Didn't even take care of his sword."

She walked over to it, and picked it up. "It's a damn good sword too. Now where's his scabbard?"

"S-should we go after him? It could be dangerous in there."

Meiko shook her head, rummaging for the sheath of Kaito's sword. "Those woods are pretty much empty. And besides, Kaito can take care of himself." Meiko found what she was looking for and slipped the sword in the sheath. Then, she sat down and grinned, propping up her chin on her hand. "But look at you! Worrying about him even after he went off on you like that!"

Rin stared at her. "It's only natural."

Meiko smiled wryly. "That's where you're wrong, kid," she said, "Plenty of people would have burned down the forest after him if he had gone after them like that. I would know; I've worked with them."

"Kaito's right. You're much more human than we gave you credit for." Meiko laughed. "Well, now at least. Before the revolution, you might have burned the forest."

Rin blushed, and realized she couldn't deny it.

Meiko studied her face. "You regret it, don't you. Everything." It wasn't a question.

Rin closed her eyes and allowed the pain that was always hid in the back of her mind to wash over her. "Of course I do," she whispered. "Every minute of every day." The fire crackled loudly, and Rin could feel the heat of it on her skin. What wouldn't she do to take it all back? She let out a pained little chuckle when she tried to answer her own question, and couldn't.

There was a long silence before Meiko let out a short bark of harsh laughter.

"I shouldn't ask you this," she said, "But I'm morbidly curious."

Rin opened her eyes to see Meiko grinning crookedly at her, and couldn't help but be curious too. "What is it?"

Meiko looked away and muttered something under her breath. Then she took a deep breath. "You're suicidal, right? Do you have a plan for offing yourself?"

Rin blinked in surprise. "Uh," she said intelligently.

Meiko quickly backtracked. "It's alright! You don't have to answer! I shouldn't have asked."

Rin blinked, then smiled. "It's alright." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I just never really thought it out."

"Really?" Meiko said. "I mean this afternoon you smiled when Kaito was going to slit your throat."

Rin winced, and one hand flew up to protect her throat from an imaginary blade. "Well, I wouldn't have _killed _myself, but it wasn't like I had a lot wanted to live for."

"Oh." Meiko's awkwardness was so obvious, it was uncomfortable. It was odd to see the confident mercenary so uneasy with herself. "Aaalright then."

"It really is alright," insisted Rin. "It's not like-" she stopped and flushed for a moment, "-like I haven't thought about it."

Meiko leaned forward, interested in spite of herself.

Still blushing, Rin closed her eyes and drew a shaky breath. Why was she doing this?

"I-I've thought about stabbing myself, strangling myself, jumping off a cliff, e-even setting myself on fire once." The words tasted strange on her tongue. They sounded strange in her ears. They twisted at her stomach and poked at her heart. …Then why were they almost comforting?

Suddenly, Rin laughed quietly, "I even dreamed that I went back in time and strangled my younger self before I could take the throne." Rin felt strangely calm, almost empty, suspended on a cloud of peace, a smile playing sadly with the corner of her lips.

"Oh, um," Meiko said, "Uh, wow." She looked away, unease creased into her face. Finally, she sighed and said, "Look, I shouldn't have asked, alright? That stuff's private."

Rin shook her head. "No, it really is alright." A hint of a genuine smile blossomed on her face. "I've never done this before, you know? Just talking with someone about something important? It's nice."

Meiko stared at her. "Not even with Len?"

"I would have," she admitted, "But I didn't have anything important to talk about."

Rin laughed quietly and sank her head into her hands. "Well, at least what I know is important now," she said, "Before, the only think I thought about was what kind of snack I wanted with my tea." She laughed bitterly.

When the she looked back up, tears were shining in her eyes again. "I've had a lot of time to think these past couple of months."

Meiko stared at her with pity in her eyes and Rin had to look away. "I-I'm going to bed," she said, standing up, wiping her eyes.

Meiko said nothing, only watched as the fallen (_broken_) princess (_girl_) tried to hold back tears as she got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Just in case you didn't figure it out, Meiko was lying through her teeth when she told Kaito that she never got caught up in revenge. So, what did you guys think? Was there anything that could be improved? Was Kaito's reaction okay? Over the top at all?<p>

Please, please tell me what you think. Which parts did you like, which parts you think could use improvement? Also, who caught that Meltdown reference?


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

Chapter Three: Pain

Title: Of Revenge and Redemption

Rating: T for minor language and people dying

Word count: 3,440

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: In which Kaito and Meiko run into Rin, dressed as Len, a month and a half after the death of the Daughter of Evil.

* * *

><p>ЯNЖИR<br>_  
><em>_September 2, 10:13 p.m. One month, nineteen days, six hours and twenty-eight minutes after the execution_

ЯИЖNR

As soon as he was out of sight, he broke into a run, intent on getting as far as possible from that camp. The face of the moon, hidden behind dark branches, granted him no light and tears that stung his eyes blurred his vision further.

Still, he kept running, finding comfort in the steady rhythm of his stride, the excess of adrenaline, the release of frustrated energy. He concentrated on finding his next foothold against the uneven ground, determined not to think about what had happened.

As long as he kept running, he wouldn't have to think. And so he ran, and ran, and ran, until his lungs were aching and sweat dripped off his face, and even then, he forced one foot in front of the other.

But he couldn't run forever. In the inky darkness, his right foot struck against something, and he was sent sprawling to the ground. Pain seared up from his ankle and he swore. It was twisted, he had sprained it. Scrabbling against the ground, he found a gnarly root, probably the one he had tripped over, and pulled himself towards it so he could lean against its tree. His eyes straining to see through the night, Kaito realized he was lost.

Chest still heaving from his run, Kaito said, "Shit," and wiped the sweat off his face. Why had he done this again? An image of wide, tear-filled blue eyes framed by yellow hair flashed across his imagination, and Kaito groaned. Right.

He should have just run her through when he figured out her ruse. He had intended to. But she was tiny and trembling, and still very much the young boy he acquainted himself with that afternoon. He had hesitated, but he might have still done it, but then Meiko had interfered and it was too late.

Then, when they had forced her to tell the story of her escape, she had cried openly, and Kaito ignored it, convinced they were crocodile tears. He ignored them, and her soft words that spoke of pain and sadness. They could all be faked.

But despite himself, he felt a pang when she admitted her servant was her only friend. She couldn't have had many friends, he realized, with that kind of personality, but to be all alone, with anyone who cared whether she lived or died… was exactly what she deserved, he told himself.

But she had cried broken heartedly till she couldn't continue and curled up into herself, shaking with sobs. He thought Meiko wiped away a couple of tears when she was sure no one was looking, and he himself had to blink back tears at the sound of someone's pain and sorrow, (after all, they weren't heartless) but neither of them budged.

By the time she had looked up again, they had both composed themselves. Somehow, she was able to look straight at them and say calmly, without tears or stuttering, "He told me not to worry because we were twins and no one would be able to tell the difference."

That had shocked him. He hadn't known that the Daughter of Evil had a brother, much less a twin. And then she admitted she hadn't known either. She had gained and lost a brother in a day. Suddenly, Kaito found himself believing her tears and realized that everything from the afternoon, when he still thought she was Len, was probably still true.

It angered him, that he could be so easily swayed.

And she was so naïve! Giving herself over to them, forgetting that people got tortured. Anger had boiled up in him again. How dare she be so ignorant of the world? Especially when she made lives miserable everywhere? After she had Miku killed and her kingdom ruined she deserved to suffer. She extinguished Miku's light, and plunged his life into darkness. But even after wrestling with himself, he couldn't truthfully say he could torture her.

And she had thanked him for it. A small part of him protested it, that no one should feel thankful for not being tortured, but a larger part, more cynical part, shoved the thought down.

Then she just had to ask _that_ question.

"_Are you going to kill me?"_

Meiko had shrugged, but Kaito knew that she wouldn't actually do it. In spite of that, Kaito had said, "Yes."

He would, even if Meiko wouldn't help. She deserved to die, should have died already, back on the guillotine. She was horrible. But then, that damned girl nodded, reserved but resigned, and told him, "Alright."

Why? Did she agree that she deserved to die? Could he kill someone who clearly regretted everything? The realization made his heart clench and he had said no. But then he remembered Miku's bloody body crumpled to the floor, throat cut, eyes glassy, and he said yes, but something in the back of his mind reminded him she was probably depressed and suicidal and he didn't want to serve as someone's glorified suicide method, but who was he to turn down a chance for revenge, and he said maybe, and then he actually looked at her, and she was staring at him, mouth slightly open in shock, eyes still slightly watery, eyebrows slightly furrowed with concern of all things, looking for all the world like a delicate, fragile, little girl, and he had said, "I don't know."

He had sunk his head into the palms of his hands, thoughts whirling through his head. Miku's smile, her body, the cruel princess, the girl in front of him. Heavy breathing had filled his ears and he had realized it was his.

Overwhelmed, he had leapt to his feet and started to rant, all of his tangled feelings and contradicting desires tumbling out. He had laughed and cried at the same time, and vaguely wondered if this was what insanity was like, a rush of tangled emotions and an inability to think straight.

He had wanted her to die, he hadn't wanted to kill her, he thought of her crimes, her tears, of Miku who wasn't by his side, who wasn't smiling happily, who wasn't kissing him, or laughing or _living_, all because of her, the bitch who had ordered her death and destruction of her entire kingdom, who patently stalked him, who had ordered a genocide, who had cried over her brother, poured her heart out to him, told him her secrets, agreed to let him kill her for her crimes.

Kaito, sitting on the ground of a dark forest with his ankle aching, put his hands in his head. He could barely remember what he had done, he had been so consumed by his emotions. The only thing he could remember clearly was asking why she wasn't the monster he thought she was. Why she was human.

His heart hurt. His head hurt. In the tangled mess of emotions, Kaito drowned. He didn't know what to do. He wanted, he needed-

"Miku," he whispered in the dark, and warm tears rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, oh Miku, I'm so _sorry_."

He was beginning to sob. "I miss you so much. I'm sorry you died. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry she went after you, because of me." Tears poured from his eyes and he didn't bother wiping them away. It wasn't like he could see anyway.

"I'm sorry that I can't take your revenge. I don't think I can do it," he sobbed, hating himself fiercely. "I'll have to break my promise to you. I'm sorry."

"I-I wish I hadn't met you," he said softly, "Then, you wouldn't be dead. I wouldn't know you, but you'd alive, with people who would avenge you."

Kaito sniffed loudly, then wiped his face on his sleeve and smiled a little. "If you saw me now, saying that again, Miku," he said, his voice trembling, "You'd hit me with your leek and tell me I was being stupid. And you'd be right, I am being stupid, but I just miss you so much."

His shoulders heaved as grief and pain threatened to overwhelm him. "I miss your smile, and your voice, the way you blushed starting from your nose and always smelled of wildflowers, even in the city, and the way you would snort when you laughed, even though you thought it was horrible." Kaito smiled through his tears. "I even miss your leek pies, the ones you kept making and I always complained about."

"But now you're gone. Because of that bitch of a princess." He spat out the word like a curse, staring resolutely into the darkness. Then he relented, and placed a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. "But she's not a princess anymore. She's just a girl, and I can see that. She's so young, and sheltered and naive."

He laughed brokenly. "She didn't even realize we could (_would have_) tortured her. I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear that kind of thing. But I've wanted to make her suffer for so long…. I've even dreamed about it, you know?"

Kaito sighed. "But I think she's suffering enough already," he said, "You know that kid who said he would hide you? He was her butler, and apparently her twin brother, and he took her place on the guillotine."

"It's amazing, huh? I wish I could have gotten to know him better. He must have been a good person, he said, "She didn't even know they were even related, but apparently, he did, and he loved her enough to die for her, for all her sins."

"I wish I could have done the same for you," he whispered as tears dripped down his cheeks and rolled off his chin. "But I'm still alive and you're not."

He wiped away his tears and smiled sadly. "Sorry, I'm getting off topic, like usual, remember?" he sniffed and continued, "She's cried so much lately. Even when she was still dressed as her brother, she'd cry. I think she was crying before we found her too."

He gestured towards his face. "Her eyes were all puffy and red." He sighed and placed a hand against his head, closing his eyes. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I should avenge you, but I can't kill a little girl. She's not the monster I thought she was."

He groaned. "I'm just so confused, Miku, and tired. So tired." He closed his eyes. "It sounds horrible, but I'm tired of missing you so much," he confessed. "I'd never forget you, but I don't want to miss you."

"And," he laughed a little brokenly, "I'm tired of hating her. Isn't that weird? I've hated her so long now. But it's hard to hate someone who cries so painfully in front of you. She's not uncaring or coldhearted, and though I can't see why she did all those horrible things, she regrets them."

"It's hard, carrying all this pain, and hate. I don't like what it does to me either," he confessed. "Meiko said I could have scared the devil outta hell, with the face I had on. And I could believe her, because I could remember that terrified expression that girl had on." Kaito rubbed his eyes. "I could hardly believe I was able scare someone that badly. You used to tell me I never looked like I could hurt a fly, and now look at me."

"I just- I just want to stop."

A few tears rolled down his face as he realized how true it was.

Kaito buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, Miku, but is that alright? Can I stop? I'm so tired of missing you, hating her. I just want to be happy. Is that alright? Can you forgive me?"

Kaito looked towards the dark canopy above him and a few star poked through the leaves. His heart felt emptier- lighter- for having said what weighed on so heavily on his mind.

One winked at him.

Suddenly, the scent of wildflowers surrounded him and a pair of phantom lips pressed gently against his cheek. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. "Miku," he whispered. The presence vanished and so did the wildflowers. Kaito pressed a hand to his cheek and whispered, "Thank you, Miku."

"Goodbye."

ЯNЖИR  
><em><br>__September 3, 2:26 a.m. Two hours and twenty-seven minutes after he forgave_

ЯNЖИR

"Kaito? Kaito! Where are you?"

Kaito's everything was aching, but the words made him open his eyes and groan. It was still dark outside.

"Meiko?" he whispered hoarsely.

"KAITO!"

Yeah, that was definitely Meiko. Kaito cracked his neck. Somehow he had fallen asleep sitting up.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Through the trees, he could see a small light. It was probably Meiko, with a torch.

"Come on!" There was a hint of desperation in her voice. "It's been hours!"

"Meiko," he called out, but it came out weak and raspy. He cleared his throat then tried again. "Meiko!"

"Kaito? Is that you? If this is a figment of my imagination, I will be pissed off!"

His eye twitched before Kaito shifted and tried to stand up, but his ankle reminded painfully him of his injury. He would need Meiko's help. He opened his mouth and shouted, "Yes, it's really me, you idiot! I'm over here!"

"Where?"

"Here!"

Meiko thrashed her way through the underbrush, cursing when she stubbed her toe when she found Kaito, sitting against a tree.

He squinted upwards, blinded by the light of her torch. Meiko just stared at him. There was grime and dirt smeared on his face and on the knees of his pants. His shirt was crumpled and missing a button. His eyes were red and there were tear tracks running through the dirt on his face.

"You look like shit." she said.

Kaito grimaced. "I can imagine," he said, "Now help me up. I twisted my ankle."

Meiko shook her head as she held out her hand. "You moron," she said. "What did you do?"

Kaito reached up and grabbed it. His hands were filthy too. "Ran. Fell. Talked to myself." And my dead fiancé, he added silently to himself.

"Geez, Kaito," Meiko said, slinging one of his arms over her shoulders and hoisting him up. "Are you feeling better at least?" They began a slow walk back to the camp.

Kaito considered it for a moment as they took a step. "Yeah," he said softly. "I feel better."

"Good enough not to threaten Rin at sword point?"

Kaito nodded. "Yeah. I just- I just-" He struggled to find the words.

"I just feel more at peace," he said finally. "Do you know what I mean?"

Meiko nodded solemnly and kept walking. "Yeah," she said, "I do."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

ЯИЖNR  
><em><br>__September 3, 3:42 a.m. Three hours and forty-three minutes after he forgave_

ЯИЖNR

When they got back to camp, Meiko had sat him down to get cleaned up.

"I'm binding your ankle," she said, and threw him a towel and a bottle of water. "Wash your face."

Kaito smiled, but said nothing and soaked the towel. As he put the towel to his face, he heard something, and stopped. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Meiko frowned up at him as she finished tying up his foot. "Hear wha- Oh."

It was the unmistakable sound of crying. It had become familiar, lately.

Kaito hobbled over to where it was coming from, and sure enough, it was Rin, wrapped in a blanket and still asleep. Tears dripped from her eyes, as she mumbled, "Sorry, brother," before falling silent. It made Kaito uncomfortable, like he was seeing something he wasn't supposed to.

Meiko came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Is she still asleep?" she whispered.

Kaito nodded mutely.

"Should we wake her?" Meiko asked uneasily.

Kaito turned back to the banked fire and limped back. "You can."

He sat, minding his ankle and started scrubbing furiously at his face. The dirt came off slowly, and he rubbed till his face felt raw.

He heard Meiko sit down beside him, and he asked, "Did you do it?"

There was a small pause, and then Meiko said, "No. I felt like I was intruding."

"You too?" Kaito looked up at her. Meiko looked like she was about to cry. "I've intruded enough, really," she murmured.

She sighed, and looked into the dying fire. "Right after you left, I somehow ended up asking how exactly she wanted to die," she explained. "You know, because she doesn't seem to have anything against dying."

Kaito stared at her. "You _what_? She didn't answer you, did she?"

Meiko shook her head. "She answered me, but she looked like she would break in half the entire time."

Meiko laughed without humor and put her head on hand, fingers threading in her hair. "I'm not telling you what she said. I shouldn't have asked, and I told her that, but she told me it was alright."

"She said she had never talked about something important with anyone, not even her brother, and that it was nice." Meiko said, the glowing coals reflecting in sad eyes. "What was 'important' back then, for her, was her afternoon snack."

Meiko closed her eyes and thought back. "She said it so bitterly, I couldn't hold it against her," she said, "I just had this picture in my mind of Rin, sitting alone in her room with nothing of substance in her head, and no understanding of what the world is like."

"And the Rin we know now," she said softly, "She's- she's a completely different person. She's quiet and sad." Meiko looked at Kaito with shining eyes, quietly reflecting the embers.

"It's just frustrating, you know?" she said, "How an empty headed princess can rule a kingdom with an iron fist. But when she falls..." Meiko groaned and buried her head in her hands. "She's just another girl."

Kaito sighed. "I know."

The two companions did not look at each other, or talk, only breathed together and listened to her quiet sniffles.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a choking sob and a cry of, "No! Len, don't leave me! I'm sorry!"

Both Kaito and Meiko shot up to their feet and turned towards the girl who had cried herself awake. She had jerked herself upright, face soaked with tears, hugging her blanket to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobbed, barely aware of the world around her. "I'm sorry, Len, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. I miss you so much, Len, I'm so sorry."

Kaito's heart lurched and he recognized the parallels between his own breakdown earlier. He looked at Meiko just as she looked at him, and both of them started forward. He hobbled down next to the crying girl and with Meiko, awkwardly pulled the tiny girl into a hug. She was shaking in his arms.

Rin, still crying, still apologizing, grabbed onto their arms and clung to them. Kaito hugged her tighter. Eventually, her sobs slowed, then stopped. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Then, she seemed to realized exactly where she was, and she pushed them away. "I'm sorry," she said again, but this time in embarrassment. "I didn't think that would happen again."

"It's happened before?" Meiko asked gently.

Rin nodded slowly.

The three of them sat in the crumpled blankets, not quite sure what to do.

Finally Kaito stood up, and said awkwardly, "Well then, I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

When Meiko moved to stand up too, Rin seized her arm almost impulsively. Eyes hidden behind her bangs and face red, Rin turned away from their questioning stares. "Please," she mumbled, "Don't leave me alone."

Meiko hesitated, then smiled gently. "Alright," she whispered, then pulled Rin into her arms and wiped her tears off her face. Rin buried her face into Meiko's shoulder and tucked her legs into her chest. It made her look smaller and Kaito remembered just how young she was.

Kaito looked at the two, feeling out of place. Meiko gestured for him to go away, but impulsively, Kaito decided he didn't want to be alone either. He sat down again, and scooted closer and wrapped an arm around them both, despite Meiko's glare. Rin didn't protest, so Kaito stayed put.

He looked up at the starry sky that wasn't as dark anymore and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Okay, there's that chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Tell what you guys think. Was Kaito's scene written appropriately? Did it move you at all? Do you guys think Meiko is too flat? Does she stand out as a character? I mean, this really focuses on just Kaito and Rin, but I want to make sure Meiko wasn't totally unimportant. Does she have the character to back up her actions?<p>

Also, I would just like to give a blanket THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for reviews. It means a lot to me that you guys took your time to tell what you think. Even if you hated this story, tell me why! Give me a good reason for your hate, and I shall improve. XP So please review.

Thanks, also, for any alerts of favs. It really does mean a lot to me.

Next chapter will probably be up on Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Love

Chapter Four: Lost Love

Title: Of Revenge and Redemption

Rating: T for minor language and people dying

Word count: 4,486

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: In which Kaito and Meiko run into Rin, dressed as Len, a month and a half after the death of the Daughter of Evil.

* * *

><p>ЯИЖNR<p>

_September 3, 11:36 a.m. One month, nineteen days, nineteen hours, and fifty-one minutes after the execution_

ЯИЖNR

When Rin opened her eyes again, the sun was high in the sky. She blinked, then realized there was a person on either side of her. Suppressing a squeak of surprise, she saw that Meiko had curled around her, her arms loosely surrounding her, while Kaito had one arm draped over Meiko's shoulder, both of them still sound asleep.

It was surprising, and slightly confusing. She could have sworn that the both of them had hated her guts last night. Rin decided not to think about it. She sighed and snuggled closer to Meiko, surprised at how much she enjoyed the human contact. She hadn't realized how much she had missed it.

How exactly had they come to sleep this way again? Rin thought for a moment, then burned red. She had said such embarrassing things! Don't leave me alone, really? And they had stayed, the entire night. She would have never thought they would actually do it. She had asked others to stay with her before, but that was Len, and he had been obligated to obey her. Rin wondered if he would have stayed if he hadn't been her servant and her heart clenched. She wondered for the thousandth time why he hadn't told her of their relationship.

Kaito shifted in his sleep and frowned. Rin wondered what he was dreaming about. Frankly, she was scared of him. He had threatened to kill her three times already, and he had come dangerously close to killing her once. He was terrifying when he was angry, and had admitted to wanting to torture her.

But for some reason, he was here. After her nightmare, he had come, along with Meiko, and hugged her. And he had stayed.

Maybe he wasn't so bad. He let out a sudden snore, and Rin giggled quietly.

Meiko stirred and cracked an eye open. "You're awake?"

Rin nodded.

Suddenly, she barked, "Kaito! Wake up!" Rin jumped, but Kaito merely furrowed his brow.

"Dunwanna," he mumbled, and with eyes still closed, he grabbed Rin, flailing limbs and all, and hugged her like giant teddy bear, then rolled over, away from Meiko.

Rin, who now had Kaito's face buried in her hair, said quietly, "Uh, Kaito?"

He merely hummed and hugged her tighter.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the both of them. "Kaito! Wake up before I hit you with something blunt and painful!" Meiko roared.

That got a reaction. Kaito jerked upwards, dropping Rin, who squeaked, and shouted, "I'm up! Don't hit me!"

Then he looked down and saw Rin, still sprawled on the ground next to him and said, "Huh? What are you doing here?"

Meiko smacked him. "You grabbed her, you idiot!"

Rin giggled and sat up. "Does this happen every morning?" she asked.

Kaito blushed and looked away, rubbing the back of his head. Meiko grinned. "Yup," she chirped. "Kaito here is really hard to wake up. I'd have to hit him around to get him up."

Meiko reached down and pulled Kaito up, and slung one of his arms over her shoulder.

"Oh, come on," he grumbled as she helped him limp towards the dead fire. "I can walk myself."

"Shut up, invalid," Meiko said cheerfully. "You'd break your leg this time."

"Would not."

"Correction then," Meiko said, smiling. "I'd break your leg myself."

Kaito's eye twitched and he mumbled, "Doctors aren't supposed to injure their patients, asshole."

"Good thing I'm not a doctor then," Meiko said cheerfully.

Rin trailed uncertainly behind. "Um, what's wrong with Kaito?" she asked.

Meiko looked over her shoulder. "He managed to twist his ankle last night when he went out cavorting in the woods."

Kaito punched her in the arm, but Meiko only grinned. "Shut up," he grumbled, "I wasn't cavorting."

Meiko let Kaito sit back down at the dead fire. "Start up the fire again and make some food. I'll go make you some crutches."

She walked over to her pack and took out a small hatchet, then walked into the woods, leaving Rin and Kaito sitting awkwardly around the fire. "Make sure he doesn't walk around on that foot!" Meiko yelled behind her.

Rin blushed a little, and Kaito only grunted. He grabbed a long stick and began poking around the fire. It uncomfortably silent, and Rin fiddled with her fingers

"Should I get the matches?" she said finally.

Kaito shook his head and didn't look at her. "The fire's not dead yet. There should be a couple of live coals still in there," he said, "You can get me some firewood and tinder instead."

"A-alright!" Rin ran off to gather sticks and leaves to burn. How many times had she seen Len do this? Sometimes, when she had insisted they go out, she would decided she wanted a campfire, and Len would oblige. They never used the same fire twice though.

When she had gathered an armful of branches, she headed back towards the campfire, where Kaito was blowing on something. When she got closer, she could see it was a live coal.

Suddenly, it burst into flame, and Kaito gestured frantically towards her. "Come on! Give me some leaves."

Rin scrambled towards the fire, and dumped her armful on Kaito. He glanced bemusedly at her before turning back towards the fire. He fed the flame clumps of leaves, until they were burning quickly, and placed the sticks on top so that they would eventually catch too.

Kaito said, "We're going to need more wood." He looked up at her. "We do have a wood pile, you know. Go grab one." He pointed across the camp, towards a small stack of split logs. Rin looked away, blushing. "Oh, okay."

She ran over to the pile and grabbed log on top. It was heavier than she expected and she could feel sweat beading on her forehead as she lugged it back to the campfire.

Kaito sighed, and stood up. Hobbling over to her, he plucked the log out of her hands, despite her protests.

"D-didn't Meiko say you shouldn't be walking?"

"What Meiko doesn't know won't kill her," he mumbled, and dropped the log on the fire. Kaito looked up pleadingly at her. "Don't tell her?"

Rin giggled and nodded. "I won't," she said. He looked just like Len after he had put itching powder the head of staff's pants and had begged her to hide him. The thought made her smile falter and disappear.

"You're thinking about your brother?" Kaito asked.

Rin looked at him in surprise then nodded slowly. She sat down. "I just miss him so much."

Kaito looked into the fire. "I know," he said quietly.

He looked sad, and Rin remembered that he had lost someone too. The woman of green. And it was her fault. "I'm sorry!" she blurted out. Kaito looked at her in surprise, and she looked down at where hands were tangled together in her lap. She said again, softer, "I'm sorry." Tears trembled on the edge of her eyelashes, and she wiped them away angrily. She had been crying too much lately.

His eyes glinted sadly at her. "I know."

Rin looked up at him and said impulsively, "Tell me about her."

"What?" Kaito looked shocked, confused and surprised. Rin quickly shook her head, and said, "You don't have to! It's alright!"

She jumped to her feet but Kaito grabbed her wrist and said, "No, it's okay. I was just surprised." Hesitantly, she sat back down.

"Just- why?" he asked.

Rin blushed and looked away. "I feel like- like I should know just what I took away from you."

Kaito blinked, and smiled gently. "Alright then," he said, and stretched out his legs and looked towards the sky. "Her name was Micheala Hatsune, but she preferred Miku. Did you know that?"

Rin shook her head silently. Kaito looked back up at the sky and continued, "She had the most beautiful green hair, and she kept it in two really long pigtails. They reached nearly to the floor and she had to do something with it every morning to keep it from tangling so bad."

"And she could sing. Gods, she had such a gorgeous voice. It sounded like melted gold and I loved listening to her sing or talk or laugh." Kaito smiled sadly. "She never liked her laugh, because she'd snort, but I loved it. And whenever she smiled, her whole face would light up, and it was like the whole world lit up too. And she had spunk."

"She'd hit me with a leek whenever I did something stupid. A leek of all things!" he laughed, "It was her favorite food, in all forms, and she'd keep one in her pocket to gnaw on it raw. Every time she made me food, she'd make everything with a bit of leek in it. I'd always complain, but it was good food, and I ate every crumb."

Kaito wiped a tear away. "It was my luck she loved me back. I proposed, and we were going to elope, because my parents weren't happy with the match. But then, your marriage proposal came, and my parents pushed me to accept. You got the letter I sent instead. We were going to run, and we were going to be happy. Instead, she died and I just ran. You know what happened next."

Rin quickly swiped a couple tears away and hoped Kaito didn't see. "You really loved her," she said, and then added quietly, "I'm sorry."

"I just have one question," Kaito said, and Rin blinked, but didn't object."

"Exactly why did you try to marry me?"

Rin turned bright red, from head to toe, then buried her face in her hands. "Oh geez, this is embarrassing," she mumbled and didn't say anything for a long while.

Finally, Rin took a deep breath and refused to look Kaito in the eye. "I saw a picture of you somewhere, and you were so handsome, and _pretty_," she mumbled, "I had a copy of that picture made and a few more taken and spent a couple- several- a lot of hours staring at them. Finally I decided that I had to have you."

There was a silence as Kaito stared at her. Face steadily getting redder and redder, Rin finally threw her cloak over her like a blanket and shrieked, "Augh, this is so embarrassing!"

Kaito couldn't hold it back anymore, and he laughed, and laughed, and laughed. "How old were you?" he managed to gasp.

Rin mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What?" he said, and she mumbled again, louder enough so that he could barely catch it. "Fourteen."

"Seriously?" Kaito exclaimed, "I'm a decade older than you!" He laughed disbelievingly. "If I married you, I would have felt like such a pedophile."

At that, Rin poked her head out of her cloak and face still red asked, "What's a pedophile?"

This time Kaito choked on thin air and blushed hard. He looked away. "Ask Meiko."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Why, is it something bad?" she demanded.

"No! I mean, yes!" Kaito exclaimed, then blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, kinda, it depends, but mostly it's embarrassing. You're still too young for this anyway."

Rin drew herself up and crossed her arms. "I turned fifteen last month."

Kaito groaned and said, "That doesn't make anything better!"

"Well it makes me older, doesn't it?" Rin glared haughtily at him, and Kaito could see the hint of the princess she used to be. He laughed, surprising himself. She might be pulling on the part of her that was still a princess, but she was still arguing like any other teenager. "Not that much older," he said, chuckling.

Rin stuck out her tongue. She looked at Kaito, who was still laughing, and smiled too. "You know, this is the first time I've seen you laugh? Like really laugh."

"Really?" he said, then shook his head. "I guess you're right. I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

There was a contented silence, but something was bugging Rin. "Does- does this mean-" She swallowed and continued in a small voice, "Does this mean you're not going to try and kill me anymore?"

Kaito stared at her for a moment, then shook his head. "No. I'm not."

Rin breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good," she said, but then she paused. "You're not forgiving me are you?"

Kaito blinked. "I think- I think I already did." And he had, he realized, late at night, in a dark forest when he had foresworn his hate.

She looked down at her feet. "I don't deserve to be forgiven."

He shook his head slowly. "Maybe," he said hesitantly, "But I deserved to forgive." It was a strange feeling, this realization that forgiveness had done what revenge couldn't. It had taken away his anger.

Rin shook her head. "I don't get it," she said.

"I hope you won't ever have to," he replied. He marveled again at how light he felt. Then he looked at Rin, who he now realized looked horrible. There were bags from sleepless nights under her eyes and traces of her grief were etched into her face. He wondered how he had missed that before.

"Tell me about Len." he said. (You're totally right. Suicidal or not, it's none of their business and it's already been covered.)

Rin started, then blushed and looked away. "Oh, um. You really want too?" she asked.

Kaito nodded. "Yes, of course I do."

"Oh." Rin hesitated. "It's just weird, you know? I didn't really know how nice it is just talking to someone." She sighed. "Especially when it's something that's hard to talk about. It's always difficult at first, but it feels much better when you finish. Better than when you start."

Kaito said uneasily, "It's okay if you don't tell me. It's better to tell someone you trust, especially if it's something hard to talk about."

Rin blinked. "I- I think I do trust you." It was true, she realized with a start. She trusted Kaito.

"What?" Kaito exclaimed, sounding as shocked as she felt. "I've already tried to kill you twice in the past twenty four hours!"

Rin nodded slowly. "But you didn't, even though you know exactly who I am. Anyone else in this kingdom would have probably killed me. Well, except Meiko." She smiled sadly. "And you smile like Len," she added quietly.

"Oh." Kaito shifted uncomfortably with the revelation.

A long moment passed.

"Len, um, well his full name was Allen," she began, "But he didn't like the name Al, so he went by Len. He was the perfect older brother, really, but I didn't realize that until later. I took him for granted you know. He was the perfect butler."

Rin shook her head and smiled bitterly. "I feel like I should have cared more. But anyway, he was quiet and sensitive, and he was always there for me. He wouldn't just do what I told him to, but he actually went out of his way to make me smile. There was that time, when we were really little, that he would spit watermelon seeds at the head of staff, so that I would laugh. And when he'd get in trouble, I'd have to bail him out too." "Len, um, well his full name was Allen," she began, "But he didn't like the name Al, so he went by Len. He was the perfect older brother, really, but I didn't realize that until later. I took him for granted, you know."

Rin shook her head and smiled bitterly. "I feel like I should have cared more. But anyway, he was calm and sensible, well, most of the time, and he was always there for me."

"He wouldn't just do what I asked him. He would go out of his way to make me smile. Like, that time, when we were kids, when he took a bite full of watermelon and spat put all the seeds at the head butler." Rin smiled at the memory. "I laughed a lot. The head butler tried to stay dignified, because, well, I was his princess and he wanted to look dignified in front of me, but eventually he snapped at Len. I had to get him out of trouble."

"And when I asked him later, why he did that, he just told me he wanted me to smile. He told me that a lot, actually. Whenever I would ask him if he wanted anything, he would say he just wanted me to be happy."

"It was the last thing he said to me too," she said brokenly. "I just told him to shut up and come with me. I was always happiest when I was with Len, you know. But he just smiled and shoved me through the door." A sob rose, but Rin stifled it.

"After that I stayed around for a few days, because I hoped he would escape, and find me. Instead, I watched him die." Rin dropped her head into her hands and took a long shuddering breath. "Those last words he said to me were really the only things that kept me going, after that."

"I hadn't realized how sad the world could be. People cried over their dead family members, and people went hungry. I didn't know how bad being hungry could get." She laughed humorlessly. "I ended up begging. It was horrible, especially when I realized I probably made countless people do the same." Quiet tears streamed down her face.

"I-I've learned a lot these past couple of months," she said, through quiet sobs.

Kaito sighed, then crawled over to crying girl and pulled her into his lap. She clung on to him and he rocked her back and forth. "I can't believe I did such horrible things," she mumbled, "I didn't mean too."

Kaito frowned but kept holding onto her. "What do you mean?"

Rin cried harder. He stroked her hair comfortingly. "I- I only wanted to p-punish, not r-ruin lives!" she sobbed into his shirt, "I-I didn't know painful d-death is! I didn't k-know how bad hunger c-could be! I didn't know how m-much it hurt to be a-alone! I didn't know!"

Oh. Kaito held onto her tighter as he realized exactly how spoiled, sheltered and cosseted she must have been.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Kaito hugged her closer, as she continued to soak his shirt. He couldn't think of anything comforting to say that didn't sound like a bunch of lies, so he just rubbed large circles on Rin's back as she cried.

Eventually, her tears slowed, then stopped. "I was selfish, and stupid, and prideful," she mumbled between sniffles. "I made everyone miserable. So why are you helping me? I don't deserve it."

Her voice was tired and bitter and it broke his heart to hear it. "Look, Rin, look at me," Kaito said firmly, holding her away from his chest, just enough so that she could. She did, looking up with tearful blue eyes. "Rin," he said, "You were selfish and stupid and prideful, but not anymore. You know what you did wrong, and you wouldn't do any of it again, if you could, am I right?"

She nodded slowly. "And," Kaito said gently as he wiped away her tears, "You may have made a lot of people miserable, but you regret it, and wouldn't do that again either, right?"

She nodded again, and Kaito hugged her closer again. "You've changed, you know? You're not the Daughter of Evil anymore. You're Rin. Just Rin."

She burst into tears again and threw her arms around him.

Kaito panicked. "What did I say wrong? Um, are you okay? Sorry, stupid question."

"No, it's okay," she said between sobs, "Just, thank you, Kaito. For everything."

Surprised, Kaito hesitated, then hugged her back, a smile on his face.

And in the woods, behind a tree, a woman dressed in red armor, holding a pair of makeshift crutches, smiled too.

ЯИЖNR

_August 3, 1:12 p.m. Three minutes after she began to accept_

ЯИЖNR

"Oh shit," Kaito whispered.

"Huh? What is it?" Rin pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.

"I forgot to make food! And the fire went out!" Kaito moaned, "Meiko is going to kill me."

"I'm going to kill who?"

Kaito jumped badly. Craning his neck backwards he could see Meiko standing over him. "Oh, um, hi Meiko."

Rin looked up at Meiko too. "Hi Meiko," she piped up. "What's a pedophile?"

Kaito practically shoved the smaller girl off his lap. "Bye, Rin! Go get some more firewood!" he said frantically.

"But-" she protested, but Meiko had already hoisted Kaito up by the collar, so Rin went, rolling her eyes. Some people were so dramatic. What was the big deal anyway?

The sea breeze was crisp and clear and friendly as it played with her cloak. Twigs crackled underfoot as she skirted the outside of the woods, gathering firewood, and smiling to herself. She sighed happily, and stood, taking a deep breath of clean ocean air.

She felt good. Great, even. For the first time, it didn't feel like guilt had chokehold on her inner organs. Sure, it was still there, and she was sure she'd never stop missing Len. But Kaito had forgiven her, despite everything she had done. If he had done it, maybe then, maybe she could start forgiving herself too.

Rin exhaled. She wasn't sure she would be able to, or if she deserved to, but maybe she would just see what would happen. Feeling the breath of the ocean on her face, she threw open her arms, scattering firewood and laughed, suddenly full of contentment. She felt so _free_. It felt so good after crying for so long, she wasn't sure it was possible, she doubted she deserved to be this happy.

When she turned around, still chuckling, Meiko and Kaito were staring at her.

"What is it?" she asked bemusedly.

Meiko grinned and pounced, grabbing her into a bone crushing hug, making Rin squeak. "You're so cute when you laugh!" she squealed. "You should do it more!" Kaito was smiling too, and he ruffled her hair.

"I can see why Len always wanted you to smile."

A surprised laugh escaped her. They wanted her to be happy, Rin realized. They wanted her to be happy and the thought buoyed her.

"Alright," Meiko crowed, steering Rin back towards the dead fire. "Food!"

"Wait-" Rin said, sputtering. "What about the fire?"

"Hmm," Meiko hummed cheerfully, "I'm too hungry to wait. So we're just going to eat our food cold."

Rin just looked at her bemusedly, then shook her head, smiling despite herself. "Alright then. What are we eating?"

Kaito groaned just as Meiko smiled. "Leftovers, of course!"

"I hate eating them cold," Kaito grumbled.

"Then you should have started the fire like you were supposed to." Meiko said, grinning doggedly.

Rin smiled, watching the two bicker as they unpacked last night's dinner. She felt like she could stay like this forever. But after they ate, they were supposed to go separate ways. She really wasn't looking forward to being lonely again.

Maybe, she could ask them if she could join them. Then she wouldn't have to wake up alone after another nightmare, or hide who she was, or spend her days by herself. They knew more about traveling like this too, so she wouldn't have to worry so much about surviving from day to day.

But what if they said no? What if despite all they said and done, a part of them still hated her? It wouldn't be strange. What if they couldn't take her? What if they left her alone?

She didn't know if she could take it. Rin clutched a hand at her still aching heart.

Maybe she shouldn't ask after all.

"Mm? Rin, what's wrong?" Kaito asked worriedly through a mouthful of food. Meiko was looking at her too, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"Um, I-uh," she said. Rin hesitated and looked away. "Uh, never mind. It's nothing."

Meiko frowned. "Don't give me that," she said firmly. "You know as well as I do, it's not nothing."

Kaito elbowed Meiko in the ribs and she glared at him. He ignored her. "It's alright," Kaito told Rin. "If you don't want to tell us, you shouldn't have to."

Rin stared at the two of them. They worried about her and they respected her. They cared. She wanted to stay with them, she really did, and they might say yes. She didn't want to be rejected, but-but-

Maybe they were worth the risk.

"Uh, guys?" she mumbled quietly. They leaned forward to hear her. "I just- I just wanted to ask," she said, "If maybe I could, um, if I could, you know, uh," Rin squeezed her eyes shut and forced the rest of it out. "CouldImaybetravelwithyouguys."

"Huh?"

"Say that again?"

Both Kaito and Meiko wore identical expressions of confusion and Rin would have laughed if her stomach wasn't tied in knots of nervousness.

Taking a deep breath, Rin forced herself to say more slowly, "I was just wondering if I could travel with you."

Silence filled the air and their faces held bemusement, confusion and shock. She should have known. They weren't going to take her and she'd be alone again.

"Never mind," she said quickly, and stood up. "It was a stupid idea. Besides I should be going anywa-"

"Hey hey hey! Wait a minute!" Meiko jumped to her feet and grabbed Rin's wrist, spilling food to the ground.

"You didn't give us a chance to answer." Kaito said plaintively. "Don't know about Meiko, but I was caught off guard. Thought you were going to tell us another earth-shattering secret or something. Not something like this."

Meiko looked at Rin and smiled. "And you were so nervous too," she said, then looked back at Kaito "I didn't think we were that scary," she joked.

Something that felt awfully like hope swelled in Rin's chest. "Does- does this mean-"

Meiko smiled and sighed. "Yes, you silly girl. You can come with us."

Rin stood there for a minute, blinking stupidly. It took her a moment to process before a wide, brilliant smile spread across her face.

"Thank you!" Rin shrieked as she tackled them both in a hug, sending them all to the ground.

Laughing softly, Kaito ruffled her hair. "No problem, kiddo."

ЯИЖNR

_One month, nineteen days, twenty hours and forty-two minutes after the execution_

_Eleven hours, and twenty-six minutes after he forgave_

_Twenty-one minutes after she began to move on_

_They found a new beginning._

* * *

><p>So guys, that's it! Thanks to everyone who stuck with me until the end. Special thanks to chibis of evil, CluelessLeaf, Nayomi-Kiiroibara, SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews (she doesn't), Om3ga's Z3ro, Milekaa, Kenzie-Onee-chan, PerfectAngels98, Burning Moon of the Sky, Otakugirl347, and AnimexxLover1827 for the reviews! Who doesn't love 'em!<p>

Also, special special thanks, to teRicecooker, for helping me edit this thing! It wouldn't be as good as it is without her. Everyone, give her a hand!

Also, question, did anyone get what I was doing with the italic stuff I had going on with the line breaks? It's kind of subtle, but I put some thought into it. Also, I did more math than I wanted to, writing, trying to figure out the proper dates and times. XD

Thanks again!

~TangeloTime~


End file.
